


Together.

by socially_awkward_di



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, I am nervous too, M/M, night talk, wooseok is nervous and yuto is there for him, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: 'Believe in our Universe, they know what they are doing, right? Do you agree? Do you believe in them?’‘Yes,’ — he said quietly.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Kudos: 22





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Good time of the day~
> 
> I wrote this during the vlive. I don't want to speculate on what's happening to Wooseokie or any of the boys. I just want to support them, give each and every one of them a biggest hug and reassure that Universe will always be by PENTAGON's side.

‘Is everything okay?’ — Yuto asked when they got to the dorm.

‘Yeah, why?’ — Answered Wooseok.

‘You were very quiet during the vlive,’ — began Yuto with concerned expression on his face.

‘Nah, it’s nothing,’ — the younger waved Yuto off and turned to the wardrobe to look for something.

‘Don’t be like that,’ — said Yuto softly. — ‘Something is troubling you and I can see that,’ — he carefully back hugged Wooseok trying to be as gentle as possible.

‘Just tired, I guess’ — shrugged Wooseok.

‘And?’ — Yuto encouraged him to keep talking.

‘…and nervous maybe,’ — finally admitted the younger.

‘Okay, let’s shower, get in bed and then discuss this? Do you mind if we share?’ — Softly asked Yuto.

‘Okay,’ — very quietly answered Wooseok.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They showered, changed into their pjs and got in bed. Wooseok immediately turned into a small spoon.

‘So you are nervous?’ — in a soothing voice asked Yuto again.

‘Yeah, kind of, sort of, maybe…’

‘Is it because of the comeback?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Why though? You gave our first full-album your absolute best, you contributed to almost all the songs, we practiced hard and universe are going crazy because of our new concept. All is left is to give our whole selves to the stages to make Universe happy and proud.’

‘Yes, but what if it turns out to be a flop? What if we actually peaked during Shine and from then on it’s just going downhill? What if…What if…’ — he became more and more agitated.

‘Stop, Wooseokie, just breath, okay? Look at me,’ — Yuto asked softly.

Wooseok looked at him with his doe-y eyes full of tears.

‘We are **not** a flop, okay? Believe in our Universe, they know what they are doing, right? Do you agree? Do you believe in them?’

‘Yes,’ — he said quietly.

‘They care about us, they share our ups and downs with us and they are so much more powerful and stronger than us,’ — Yuto dragged his pinky down Wooseok’s nose. — ‘Plus remember what Caesar said: ‘I would rather be first in that little village than second in Rome.’ And he wasn’t a flop, was he?’ — Yuto smiled softly.

Wooseok squeezed his eyes trying not to cry but two tear drops found their way and slid down his cheeks. Yuto gently wiped them with his thumb. 

‘Everyone is okay, they are okay and we are okay,’ — he whispered.

‘It hurts.’

‘I know.’

‘Will it stop?’

‘It will.’

‘We are together and that’s what’s important?’ — Wooseok whispered.

‘Only that.’

‘We are with UNIVERSE?’

‘Forever.’

Wooseok closed his eyes and nodded to himself.

Yuto moved a little closer and left a small kiss on his forehead. 

«I’m always by your side. Good night, Wooseokie.»

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Holding each other tight they drifted off to sleep. _Together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the Universe who are showing constant support to Pentagon. You are the reason they smile and do what they love doing. 
> 
> I love our fandom with my whole heart. Stay strong, unis!
> 
> Your socially_awkward_di .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.


End file.
